Inquiry
Name: Inquiry Physical Age: 29 True Age: 266 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Chaos 'Power' Inquiry has the ability to temporarily imitate another immortal's power on contact, albeit far less strong or well-controlled than the originator's powers. This gives her a remarkable ability in combat to "fight fire with fire". However, it is not without its limits. Apart from the possible element of surprise gained from seeing one's own powers used against them, there is no contest in a straight up fight between Inquiry and the original user of the powers, who would know how to use it best and who would have a good measure of control over it. It is also very draining on her to make continuous use of powers belonging to someone else, especially when they do not draw on her own element. As a result, at her present amount of training she can only maintain another immortal's power for about 10 minutes before it fades away and she reverts to either borrowing someone else's abilities, falling back or carrying on with her own strength. More recently, Inquiry has acquired some skill in the manipulation of shadow, drawing them into tendrils that can remain either intangible or solidify based on her need. When she's angered or her psychotic side is triggered, she has a tendency to draw her own shadow around her legs as though it were some sort of safety blanket that will keep the Sins away, though it's moreso just her way of preparing herself for whatever fights may be on the verge of breaking out, so she has her shadows ready to use to attack her foes. 'Weapon' Lately, Inquiry has been experimenting with different sorts of weapons, learning that her power really isn't so suited to real combat. She has acquired a pair of punching daggers that are always visible hanging from her belt. The weapons are rather plain in design, made of undecorated steel parts with nicely carved wooden grips, with three blades, the centre ones being a foot long and the side blades offset by about an inch and being about half the length of the central ones. In terms of ranged or more stealthy weapons, Inquiry keeps a pair of stilettos on her in sheathes hidden along her arms, under her shirt. These weapons are meant to be entirely practical, carrying no decoration whatsoever. The knives are each made of one piece of steel, molded to form the grip and blade, the grips wrapped tightly in leather and the edges kept razor sharp. The sheathes are arranged in such a way that with a careful flick of the wrist, Inquiry can drop them grip first into her palm without drawing attention, allowing her the element of surprise as she may need it. 'Summon' Inquiry's summon is a chameleon named Doulos. She doesn't move much or do much, either, apart from sitting on Inquiry's shoulder and speaking with her. She is very calm, and excessively observant, considering that she can point each eye in completely different directions, and often pointing out the obvious, much to Inquiry's chagrin. She is representative of Inquiry's power in that she changes colour to represent the element of the power that her master is currently using, being a rather neutral grey colour when Inquiry isn't presently using someone's borrowed abilities, the other colours range from white for life element abilities, all the way across the spectrum to black for shade. 'History' Unlike her brother, Arrogance, Inquiry remembers her entire past, though she prefers not to share all of the small details. The important issue for her, is that she doesn't know for sure what happened to her brother, so since his disappearance when she was eleven she has been searching for some clue as to where he went, despite the fact that she has been alive for over 200 years now. This gives her a cloying idea that her brother is certainly dead, though she hasn't let it stop her from searching. Because of this obsession with her brother, Vernon, Mara has been wandering aimlessly about the land since she left home at the age of 19, when both of her parents were killed by a disease that killed her other siblings, as well. Now, knowing that her brother was not among the dead from that disease and knowing he must be buried somewhere, she still seeks answers. She died at the age of 29 when she fell in with an unsavoury group of rogues who claimed to know something of her brother. They had said something of him having been involved with a cult, but upon investigating this rumour, she was murdered, poisoned by cultists trying to hide signs of their existence by killing those who were not affiliated with them but knew of their existence. It was because of this burning inquisitiveness and her single-minded connection to her brother, that she was reborn as Inquiry. Now she has returned to Indafell, making a last ditch effort to find whatever trace is left of her brother, though rumours are now all around of a shady figure with a remarkable resemblance to Vernon. Since then, she has finally reunited with him, but the reunion was hardly a warm one, as she discovered the dark truth behind what her brother, now known as the Sin Arrogance, had become in her absence, and so she has taken to training, feeling that it is her lot in life now to avenge those that were slain by the hand of the late Vernon and later by his doppelganger, Arrogance. 'Appearance' Inquiry's manner of dress leans far more towards the practical than the fashionable. She wears rather tight-fitting, long, black pants and long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves of her shirt just loose enough to conceal her stilettos. Over top of this, she wears a plain, black belt from which her dual punching daggers are suspended. Typically, she'll wear a travel cloak over this, as black as the rest of her wardrobe and with a hood big enough to conceal her face. She has black, shoulder length hair. Her eyes are brown, and examine everything in detail, her piercing gaze often leaving people feeling uncomfortable, as though she was looking into their very souls in search of her goal. She is of rather slight build, not eating more than she absolutely needed or doing much exercise apart from the extensive walking over the course of her travels, though with her recent training, she's become somewhat more muscular. The only luxury she allows herself is an old locket, hung around her neck with an old painting of her brother. Since the discovery of just what her brother is, this locket has taken on entirely new meaning, becoming a symbol of her hatred for the doppelganger Sin, Arrogance, whom she doesn't believe to truly be her brother, urging her to hunt him down and end him at all cost. 'Behaviour' Inquiry is a very curious person. If anything piques her interest, she will go out of her way to learn more about it, often annoying people with the number of questions she asks. She also shows immense loyalty to those that have gained her trust, though with what she has seen of the world, she is not often quick to trust others on their word. The most pertinent facet of her personality is her unending quest to find out what happened to what had been the only family she had left: Her brother Vernon, who unbeknownst to her (but knownst to us) is now the Sin, Arrogance. She has, and will continue to have gone to the ends of the Earth to find any trace of what became of him, or at least how and when he died. Now of very particular interest to her are the increasing rumours she has heard of a cloaked man who hides in the shadows, one who from all accounts bears a striking example to the picture of Vernon that she keeps in her locket. Since encountering Arrogance, Inquiry has become far more introverted than she ever was before, keeping to herself and training herself to the point of absolute exhaustion each day to prepare herself for the fight to come with this particular Sin. Any mention of him or the Sins is likely to send her into a psychotic rant, losing all control as she goes into a murderous rage. While it would likely not be focused on those she still counts as her friends, when she falls into one of these moods, she often becomes extremely violent, considering anyone who gets in her way to be a threat and very likely attacking them, though if left alone, she'll eventually calm down and return to her cycle of training and passing out from exhaustion. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Chaos